


Painful Pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bloodplay, Hardcore, I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stein decides to grab Kid to see what makes him work. It escalates quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Pleasure

Painful Pleasures

Death the Kid was hopelessly lost. He had been wondering the halls of his father's school for almost an hour. The symmetry of the hallway was nonexistent, and that bothered him immensely. It was shameful that the son of Lord Death was lost in his own school! And the decorations in the narrow passage were asymmetrical! He stopped frequently, fixing every one with conviction. The hall was long and bland. The random decorations were simply oppressive on the poor Shinigami. His mind blocked out the asymmetry and left him wandering like a zombie, paying no attention to how very stitched the place was getting..

Professor Stein had been working late into the night, trying to perfect his lab in the academy. He had already made the environment fit to be in, full of stitches and dissection tables and -alarmingly so- A bunch of bones. He prided himself on the impressive view of a madman's mind. At the very moment the teacher was working at his desk. Well, truth be told, Stein was making more long cuts in his broken body. His desire for... Self experimentation was strong.

Muttering to himself, he cleaned up the blood from the fresh cut on his arm. He was bored, and tired. But he really didn't want to go home to have Marie nag him. The infernal woman was so worried. She balled and whined about "madness" and "self harm" nonstop. She thought Stein was "cutting" like an emotional teenager. 

So the grey haired man sat on his chair, smoking a cigarette and thinking about dissection. What else was there to think about? Besides pain and pleasure and death and madness and death and cutting and cutting and cutting and cutting and cutting and cutting and cutting until Stein was half dead in his own pool of blood. But a loud crash and a yelp from the hallway gained his attention away from the handy dandy scalpel.

Kid was sitting on the floor, his arm twisted unnaturally under him. The loose stone of the floor had tripped him, sending the Shinigami flying. Stein saw this situation, and a huge smirk lit up his face. The evening just got ten times better.  
"Kid-kun! What happened?" Stein moved closer, trying hard not to smirk. Kid replied surprised, his breath heavy.

"I- I fell... Do you happen to know the way out of down here by any chance?"

"Yes, but your arm seems to be broken. Come, I can set it in a cast for you in my office."  
The young boy shook his head. "It will heal in a minute or two. "

Oh, Stein wanted to dissect him so badly! Shinigami healing?! He needed to cut open Kid right now. "It won't heal properly if it isn't set, just come on."

Kid reluctantly got up and followed the professor into his office. His bloody arm was held awkwardly away from his body as he limped behind. The silver door of the lab was soon opened and the two men walked in. Stein gestured to the table, and sat on a stool beside it. 

Kid was very nervous... He had heard about Stein and his obsession with dissecting people. What would he do to a Shinigami? But the boy hopped on the cold table and held out his arm anyway. The hair on his neck stood up when the cold hands of the Professor touched him.

Stein gently started to probe the broken limb, feeling for the break. When the doctor felt the break, he swiftly took the two bones and forced them to come back together in place. The child cried out in pain then bit his lip. How strange! Shinigami-sama's son had amazing pain acceptance. In fact, he rarely expressed pain in all his battles... Stein pondered this.

Kid flexed the previously crooked arm, and smiled. "All healed." 

Curiosity was flooding Stein. He healed the arm in a minute! His bones knit right back! This was the most amazing thing the madman had seen. "So you can heal just like that, eh?"

"Oh, yeah I suppose." The other replied.

The look on Stein's face was scaring him greatly. Now that the man was interested in his healing... Would he dissect him? Kid swallowed nervously and started to slip off the cold table. But Stein whipped out his arm and pushed the terrified Shinigami down. "Now Kid-kun, it would be a shame to not to see what makes you heal so quickly! I promise I won't hurt you to much!!~" 

And thick chains were wrapped around the struggling boy, holding him down to the dissection table. He screeched and bucked in terror. Damn Franken Stein!  
"Stein! S-stop! My f-father will know about t-this!"

The man ignored Kid's pleas and pulled out his scalpel with flourish. "Shh just be quiet. I just want to-" He paused then went on. "See what makes you tick shall we say?" And with that the sharp tool was drug along his shirt, cutting it open to reveal the smooth pale skin underneath. Kid shuddered at the cold air against him. This was not good. What is Stein going to do?! Would he kill him? Or worse....?!

 

Stein leaned over and rubbed his cheek on Kid's heaving chest, enjoying the feel of the cold skin against his own. 

"Mmm so soft! So easy to cut into!"

 

The scalpel was posed along his chest, gleaming slightly in the light. The eyes of the demented man before Kid were terrifying, yet strangely hypnotizing as he stroked the trembling boy's hip with the back of the instrument. Ah the fear coursing through his veins was intoxicating!  
Stein leaned in close, enjoying the fear in the boy's soul wavelength.

And then, it began. The scalpel was jerked rapidly across Kid's shoulder, eliciting a sharp cry and strange noise from the young Shinigami. As the wound healed almost as quick as it was inflicted, a strange emotion entered the child's wavelength. Was that.... Arousal? It was confirmed with a quiet moan at the second cut. 

The Shinigami was turned on by this! Stein's new discovery was even more exciting then healing. Death The Kid has a pain fetish, Ah? This game has turned very delicious indeed.

 

The next incision was slightly deeper then the other two, it cut a crooked line right above his hip. Kid couldn't decide whenever to scream his anger at the lack of symmetry or moan, so he choose the latter and bit his lip. Damn Stein and his- was it a mental thing??- issue with dissection! The chains rattled as the dark haired boy struggled once agin.

Stein watched with morbid fascination as the line healed flawlessly and disappeared. He felt his trademark smirk spread across his face as he made neat lines down Kid's chest and arm. The blood seeped from the slices in beautiful red rivers, making the boy's pale skin and dark hair contrast beautifully. Lord Death had truly sired a handsome child. 

 

The professor leaned forward and licked the blood off with flourish. Kid had closed his eyes and threw back his head. That long neck was now exposed to Stein's exploring mouth and he definitely took advantage of that. 

The noises Kid made were starting to get louder and lower, noted Stein to himself as he sucked mark after mark on the flawless skin... He lost himself in sensation. Kid was practically crying now, his hips thrusting against Stein in vain.

"P-please! M-more! Now!" The boy said. His eyes were clenched shut and hands curled into fists. The Professor pulled away from the feast and kisses away Death The Kid's word right back into his throat. 

The two bucked and cried against each other on the table, Stein straddling the panting boy relentlessly. He started to rock his hips, rubbing the painfully large bump with his own. Hopefully no person walked near Stein's office that moment, for Kid screamed and gasped with each roll.

But the pleasure halted when the older man slid off, grabbing his scalpel on the way down, and started to cut once again. The marks took a more elaborate shape, getting deeper and rougher.

Kid watched breathlessly as the red pattern developed into a large star, from hip to shoulder. It was beautiful. It was disgusting. It was like a bloody brand, marking Kid. It thrilled the boy to an extent, sending shivers down his bare spine.

Stein finishes at the side on Kid's ass, cutting his pants clean off. The healing started slowly and the gruesome star disappeared into the flesh as if it never happened. The lust for blood gripped the Professor once again, so he took the scalpel and stabbed the child's hip to the bone. He screeched, pain dominating his frame with aching spasms. The pleasure soon came creeping in like a felon, laughing manically. Kid cried for release.

The grey haired man debated where to cut next while eyeing up Kid's writhing body and the blood spattered all over the table. He licked the red off the scalpel and made tiny slices around the boy's sweaty neck.  
"S-Stein!! S-stop this at o-once! I ca-can't t-take the p-pain!" But the older man smirked that smile. "Mmm. Kid-kun, you cannot deny you are enjoying this. Just listen to the noises you make when the cut goes down here!"  
With that a deep line was cut right above Kid's hot, painfully stiff erection. A scream of pleasure burned out of his bruised lips. "YES OH FUCK S-!" The line took several seconds longer to heal, which made the young Shinigami moan and thrust his hips toward Stein. The professor was so very incredibly turned on my his prisoner's moans, his own arousal throbbing painfully against his tented pants. "Ah, you are wrong. Such loud, lustful moans for such a child!"

Kid glared as best he could, but his attempts were futile against Stein's next tactic. The older man reached over and cupped him, digging his fingernails in the thighs spread wide on his dissection table. The noise Kid made echoed off the walls of the small room. "MMM NGH NO PLEASE NOT SO HARD I'LL-! 

Stein massaged the boy's aching erection for a few seconds, then pulled away to place his face directly between Kid's legs.

 

When Stein took him in that mouth, Kid almost came right then and there.  
His mouth was so warm! So hot! The desire burning in his groin was absolutely unbearable. Stein didn't even choke as Kid thrusted his cock down inside and came stuttering back out. The professor took it graciously down, sucking and tightening his mouth around the throbbing red member. He moaned loudly against the boy, delighted at the reaction that immediately ensued. "Oh Steeeeein!!~ Y-yes!!! Just like that! Oh damn it please! F-fuck me already!" More thrusting and moaning followed after. When Stein finally pulled away with a slick /pop!/ Kid almost started crying. He was so close! But those thoughts were erased when the chains around his wrists disappeared and the Shinigami was flipped around onto in hands and knees. Stein reached forward and slipped three fingers to Kid's mouth. 

"If you want this to feel remotely good, I suggest you suck. "  
Kid reluctantly ran his tongue over the digits, slicking them with lots of saliva until Stein pulled them out with a wet noise. The professor then started swirling the fingers slowy around Kid's entrance, enjoying the little mewling noises that followed. One finger was pushed in painfully, then used to probe the walls of the tight cavern. The dark haired boy quivered from the intense waves of pleasure and pain weaving throughout his core.

"Oh oooooooh that huuuurts!" Kid moaned as the second finger pushed in and started scissoring the red hole.

Stein chuckled breathlessly as he unzipped his own pants one handed and pulled out his own painfully throbbing dick.

"I assumed you liked pain, Kid."

"B-bastard!"

A third finger was dipped inside as the boy writhed, then abruptly got pulled out along with the other two. Stein licked his finger, spread the saliva on the puckered hole one more time, and lined himself up to enter.

Kid looked back at him, face red and sweaty. He was panting heavily. That lewd face was all the professor needed to grip the boy's bloody hips and thrust inside his ass. Kid screeched in pleasured pain as he was stretched so incredibly wide that he felt fit to burst. Stein was so damn hard...And long... His train of thought was forced off the tracks as the older man started to thrust in and out with a rough pace.  
"P-please!" The young shinigami managed to choke as Stein adjusted his angle and started to hit the prostrate straight on with each wet slap. The two were connected in a furious pace, the room echoing with the sounds of moans and strangled grunts. 

The pent up energy that both Kid and Stein had had for so long started to reach the boiling point. When the white haired man gripped the boy's dick, Kid thrust back at him and both came with a loud shout. White cum spattered deep inside and all over the table. Kid collapsed from exhaustion in the puddle of his own cum and panted. Stein pulled out soon after, and laid on top of him.

"We are going to make this a thing." Kid moaned before he fell into a sleepy stupor.

"Definitely." Stein replied.


End file.
